


Pleasing to the Eye

by Maybethings



Series: May Be Promptin' [160]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: (kind of?), Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promptfic. Sten/Shale, vacation. Two of the Warden's party members have very different ways of relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing to the Eye

"Free day," says the Warden, clapping his hands together decisively. "We’ll all go bonkers if we don’t get some time to ourselves before the Landsmeet. Now go on, do whatever you like, shoo."

Sten takes the time to redouble his swordplay drills, hacking apart the straw dummies in Eamon’s courtyard. He’s stripped to the waist, sweat gleaming on his bare muscles, as he whips Asala through the air as lightly as if she were silk. Shale watches, as the sun struggles through the clouds and Sten redoubles his efforts, encouraged by the familiar heat upon his skin.

"Shale!" Philander says, somewhat aghast, when he finds her basking in the sun, eyes trained upon the Qunari. "You’re supposed to be doing something you like, not just—" he waved his hands about. "—standing around!"

"Oh, it shouldn’t worry its squishy head too much. This is very much like a human feastday for me," the golem purrs like a rockslide.


End file.
